For Your Entertainment
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander decides to give Spike a show


Title: For Your Entertainment

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander decides to give Spike a show

Warnings/Spoilers: After NFA

Song: "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

When Spike came out of his bedroom he saw Xander sitting casually on his sofa. Xander looked calm and cool. "How the hell did you get in here, Harris?" 

"Dawn gave me her key." Xander replied and stood gracefully before stalking over to Spike. "I've been waiting hours for you to wake up, soul-boy." He wrapped one hand around Spike's and gave a quick tug. When they were by the chair Xander pushed Spike into it.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're mmph…?" Spike was cut off by Xander's tongue in his mouth.

When Xander was sure that Spike was done talking he pulled away and sauntered over to Spike's CD player, popped in a CD, and pressed play. A slow beat poured out of the speakers and Xander started to sway his hips. "We've been dancing around each other ever since you came to England, Spike. I was sure that it would have been you to finally make the first move but I'm not getting any younger."

_So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

Xander unzipped his coat, letting it fall to the floor. Spike gapped when he saw Xander wearing a leather vest. "Bloody hell." His eyes wandered over the human in front of him. Tight dark blue jeans hugged Xander's nicely shaped ass. He also noticed that Xander was barefoot.

_Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name_

Xander turned around, facing Spike with a seductive smile. He hands ran over his chest, down to his crotch, cupping himself.

Spike licked his lips, hypnotized by the sight before him. When he had returned to England his attention had been drawn from Buffy to Xander. Xander had grown so much in over a year; it was hard not to take notice.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

Xander's hands moved back up and slowly began to unbutton his vest from the bottom. His hips still swayed to the beat. He made sure he kept his eye glued to Spike; he had enough practice to know what he was doing while his attention was on something else.

Spike leaned back and placed his hand over his growing erection. He was glad that he hadn't yet fully dressed. Rubbing himself through his boxers, Spike bit back a groan.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Soon Xander's vest fell where his coat lay, exposing his firm chest. His hands were back pinching and playing with his nipples, making them stiff.

Spike growled low in his throat. He wanted to throw Xander down on the ground and take him for his own. His growl soon turned into a moan when Xander began to work on teasing him by unzipping his jeans.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Xander made his way over to Spike while singing along with the words. His jeans were fully undone, his cock sprung loose.

Spike snarled and grabbed Xander's hips, pulling him in close. His tongue swiped across the head of Xander's cock, making Xander let out a moan of his own. He then pulled Xander down onto his lap and began to grind his own cock against Xander's. 

_It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown_

Xander leaned down and swiped his tongue across Spike's throat before sinking his teeth into the skin. His hands tightened around Spike's biceps and the vampire bucked up hard. Taking incentive Xander bit down harder breaking the skin and swallowed a mouthful of the vampire's blood. It wasn't as gross he originally thought it would be.

Howling, Spike instantly came. It had been years since someone had bitten him. He wouldn't deny it and say he hadn't missed it. He continued to rub against Xander bringing him over the edge as well.

The music faded into the background as both men sat there panting, letting Xander regain his breath. Xander licked Spike's neck before placing a tender kiss over the wound. He went to move off of Spike's lap, earning him a low rumble.

"You'd be sadly mistaken if you sodding think you can come in here put on a show for me, bite me and make me cum in my bloody shorts and then just leave." Spike growled and tightened his hold on Xander's hips.

Xander rolled his eye which looked silly, "Calm down, Blondie. I don't plan on going anywhere. I just thought it would be nice to get out of the wet and sticky clothes."

"Oh…" Spike replied with a blink of his eyes and released his hold.

"You don't honestly think I came over here for a quickie do you?" Xander asked as he stood and began wiggling to push his jeans down his legs.

Spike's eyes were drawn to Xander's muscular thighs. "Don't rightly know."

Xander shook his head in amusement. "Do you think I'd put so much planning into this for just a quick fuck? Have you forgotten that I hate planning?"

"Oh… right," Spike stood and pulled off his own sticky boxers. His hand wrapped itself in Xander's hair pulling him into a heated kiss. "We should move this to the bedroom then."

"I think that sounds good," Xander replied with a grin and allowed Spike to all but haul him into the bedroom. "Maybe we can use those handcuffs you kept telling me about?"

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment_

The End


End file.
